


Lust at First Sight

by tally_hoed



Series: Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 01:50:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4769054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tally_hoed/pseuds/tally_hoed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous: can i ask for a super hot Layhan smut? top!Luhan PLS~ /shamelessly kiss you and run away/</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lust at First Sight

The first time their eyes meet, Luhan knows he’s going to fuck Yixing. He had watched him dance, watched him pull each item of clothing off until he had nothing but extremely tight red boxer briefs on. He found himself imagining how it would go down but now, as their eyes meet and Yixing gives a quick little tilt of his head, Luhan absolutely knows it’s going to happen.

He isn’t disappointed when Yixing tugs him into one of the club’s back rooms, with nothing but a bed and dresser within it. There are toys in there along with lube and condoms, but there’s only one thing Luhan wants to do tonight.

Yixing already seems to agree, yanking off his underwear and lying face down on the bed. Luhan takes only a moment to feel his skin, appreciating the view before he grabs the lube and gets started on stretching Yixing out.

He keeps Yixing on his stomach as he slides into him, relishing the sounds he’s pulling from the brunette.

The adrenalin and excitement of the night have gotten to Yixing and it doesn’t take very long for his body to stutter against the bed, orgasm building up inside of him until it explodes.

Luhan pulls out and strips off the condom. It only takes a few pulls until he’s coming all along the pale stretch of Yixing’s back.

He cleans them both up, helping Yixing dress before leading him out of the club. No words are spoken until they’re back home, showered and in bed. Here, only silence tells them what they both know already.


End file.
